A Master of Lies
by Azerea
Summary: Draco thinks that nothing can ruin his happiness at finally fixing the vanishing cabinet, but when Pansy starts asking questions will he be able to answer without giving everything away?


**A/N: I will be changing my name sometime very soon. I will no longer be Gato0629. My new name will be countrymusicwriter. **

Written for The "I must not tell lies" competition by lella7.

* * *

A Master of Lies

Draco Malfoy walked out of the Room of Requirement feeling quite proud of himself. The vanishing cabinet had finally worked. Granted he'd only been able to transport an apple, but it was still better than nothing. It made it worth while that he had missed dinner and that it was now too late for him to be allowed out of bed. What did it matter if he got a detention or lost House Points? Soon he'd be able to bring Death Eaters into the school and then he'd kill Dumbledore. The Dark Lord would reward him for his loyalty and no one would remember that he'd lost points doing it.

Draco looked around and saw that Crabbe and Goyle had left. He wasn't too surprised since it was late, but he still felt slightly annoyed.

Draco walked back to his common room, taking care to look out for teachers. Even if it didn't matter if he got a detention he'd still rather not. Luckily he didn't see anyone. He walked into the common room feeling content.

Unfortunately, that was where his luck ended.

"Draco, honey," he heard someone say. He turned toward the voice and saw Pansy Parkinson getting up from a chair looking worried. "Why weren't you at dinner? I was looking for you."

Draco stared at her panicking. No one could know what he was doing. Crabbe and Goyle knew he was up to something but they were too stupid to ask any questions. Pansy however would never let it go until she got some answers.

"Draco, what's wrong?" she asked looking at him strangely.

"Nothing," he replied quickly. **What is wrong with me? He wondered, What will the Dark Lord think if he finds out I can't come up with a suitable lie for such an easy question as 'Why weren't you at dinner?'** He was a Slytherin, a master of lies.

"I wasn't feeling well," he lied.

"Oh! Are you alright?" Pansy replied worriedly.

"Yes, of course. I'm perfectly alright."

"But where have you been?"

"The Hospital Wing," Draco answered hoping she would stop asking questions.

"No you weren't," Pansy protested.

Draco was confused, how could she know? "What? Yes I was."

"No. I was there after dinner."

Now Draco was worried, no one could know where he really was. "Why were you at the Hospital Wing?" he asked hoping to change the subject.

"Crabbe and Goyle came to dinner looking like girls. It was quite funny but we didn't want the other Houses to make fun of us so we sent them to the Hospital Wing. After dinner I went to see them so I could laugh at them some more."

Draco's mind was racing. Where could he say he had been? And what if Pansy knew he was lying? She was definitely looking at him suspiciously. He had to think of something.

Finally Pansy said, "So are you going to tell me where you were and why you are lying to me?"

"I was in my dormitory lying down," he answered carefully.

"And where were you just now? You couldn't have been in you're dormitory."

"Don't interrupt me," Draco said angrily. "I was in my dormitory because I didn't want to waste my time going to the Hospital. Do you realize that Mudbloods and Blood Traitors lay in those beds? And they expect us Pure Bloods to use the same beds. It's disgusting. I can't believe I never thought of it all those times I've been in there. I will be telling my father about this. He might even take me out of this school. I do have more important things to do after all.

"Oh yes, of course you do Draco. And you're right they should make different sections based on blood status," Pansy looked at him expectantly. "Continue."

"But I was really feeling quite horrible so I decided I had no choice but to go to the Hospital. I must have gotten there just after you left. I'm surprised we didn't pass in the corridor."

"Oh," Pansy replied, unable to think of anymore questions.

"Did you really think I was lying?" Draco asked accusingly.

"Of course not," Pansy said quickly. "I was just...curious."

"Good."

"So you're better now?"

"Yes, much better. But I am tired. I think I'll go to bed now."

"Oh, yes, Draco. Go to sleep. I don't want you getting sick again."

Draco nodded and walked towards the boys dormitory, "Good night," he called back over his shoulder.

"Good night, Draco," Pansy replied before disappearing into the girls dormitory.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He truly was a Slytherin, cunning, determined, and a master of lies.


End file.
